


Little Black Dress

by SparklyQuarians



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Food Play, Little Black Dress, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Rare Pairings, Romance, Shepard gets nailed repeatedly, Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklyQuarians/pseuds/SparklyQuarians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never underestimate the power of The Little Black Dress.</p><p>Some plot and  sex with Shepard and various men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bailey

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Bailey heard the doors of his office open, he sighed, dragging his eyes up to look towards the opening doors. Nothing really prepared him for the sight that was casually strolling in.

Commander Shepard approached his desk, she was wearing a little black dress, that Bailey was sure he could arrest her for wearing, she looked so good, it should be criminal.

Her long red hair was down, bouncing as she approached him, she looked stunning, so stunning in fact, he felt a hardening in his pants.

"Commander Shepard, what can I help you with?"

"Just coming to see my favourite C-Sec officer", Shepard Smiled.

"You look...well,  _criminal_ , Commander", Bailey shifted in his chair.

Shepard smirked, "That's the look I was going for, Bailey", Shepard's eyes wandered downwards, a devilish smirk danced across her lips, "I'm glad it's having the desired effect"

Shepard casually strolled around to the other side of the desk, perching on the edge, she leaned back on one arm, crossing her long legs, "So, how's the promotion working out?"

Bailey struggled to form the right words, eyes firmly on her toned legs, "Boring, not worth my time"

Shepard shifted in front of him, "You sound like you need a bonus"

Bailey leaned back in his chair, looking at the beautiful Commander, "What kind of bonus?"

Shepard turned towards the door, "Lock the door, Bailey"

Bailey locked the door, he pulled Shepard on to his lap, "You're a tease, Shepard"

Shepard laughed, "I know, you're the first to complain"

"I'm not complaining" Bailey captured her mouth with his own, using his tongue to tease it open. Their tongues danced together, tasting each other.

Bailey eased her head to the side exposing her neck, he caught her delicate skin in between his teeth, causing Shepard to hiss out a breath.

Shepard nipped on his earlobe, "I'm not wearing underwear"

Bailey groaned, his hands probing between her legs, groaning again after realising she meant it. He stroked his against her sensitive pink nub, slipping 2 fingers inside of her.

With his other hand, he pulled down the straps of her dress, she slipped her arms free, allowing Bailey to expose her breasts. He ran his hand over the delicate swells,squeezing, feeling her nipples harden under his touch. He flicked his tongue over a nipple, drawing a groan from the form in front of him. He sucked on her nipples, leaving them hard and red.

Shepard bucked against his fingers, she wanted more, she wanted him inside of her, "Fuck me, Bailey"

"On the desk then" Bailey lifted Shepard up on his desk, spreading her legs, he ran his tongue over her wetness, Shepard moaned his name, giving Bailey the encouragement to keep going.

He flicked his tongue over her clit, grazing it with his teeth, he felt hands on the back of his head forcing him further into her wetness.

"Fuck, Bailey", Shepard felt the familiar feeling of orgasm building up, she felt Bailey quicken his ministrations, she tugged on his short hair. Her whole body tensed up violently as she screamed out in ecstasy.

Shepard lay back down on the desk, breathing erratically, "And...you said  _I_ was criminal"

Bailey laughed, "I'm not done yet", Undoing his pants, freeing his erection. Pulling her legs up, pushing one of her knees towards her chest, he teased her wetness with the tip, Shepard growled in impatience.

He slammed into her up to the hilt, he groaned at her tightness. Pulling out all the way, he watched Shepard's face, pleading eyes desperate for him to enter her again. He slammed back into her, leaning down to take one of her a nipples into his mouth.

Bailey continued his brutal pace, enjoying the gasping, moaning sounds he had elicited out of Shepard. He slid his arms underneath Shepard lifting her up to him, assaulting her lips with his own, catching the moans from her mouth.

"I...come", Shepard struggled to form the right words, as her walls tightened around his length, she cried out his name, hands gripping desperately at his uniform shirt.

Shepard's orgasm brought about his own release, he spilled into her, feeling her walls milking his length. He rested his forehead against her breasts, as she lay spent on the desk.

"You need to arrest yourself" Shepard managed.

"I'll have to arrest you too, for being complicit" Bailey removed himself from her, pulling her upright.

Straightening themselves out, they smirked at each other discreetly, "I'll be wearing this dress more often, when I come to see you"

"You don't need the dress, Shepard"

"I'll be back to test that, Bailey", with one last kiss, Shepard smiled, strolling out of his office, her hips swaying seductively.

Bailey sat his desk wondering if that just really happened, he had sex with Commander Shepard on his desk.

_That woman really should be illegal!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would do some Turians, but I have absolutely no clue how to write them into sex scenes.


	2. Thane

Thane started his walk back to life support, he heard the lift door opening, he turned to see Shepard walking out, he couldn't help but stare.

"Hey Thane" Shepard smiled as she walked past him, towards the mess.

His eyes followed her, she was bare foot, red hair up in a high pony tail, wearing a plain black dress with thin straps, leaving very little to the imagination.

He followed her back to the mess, "Shepard, you look...different"

"Oh this, its comfy to wear, plus the crew are on shore leave, so I can wear it without eyes staring" Shepard bent down searching throw the cupboards, suddenly aware of a set of obsidian eyes burning into her.

She stood up again, feeling something solid behind her. Her breath quickened as she felt hot breath on her neck, eyes closing, she willed him to touch her.

As if listening to her thoughts, he ran his hands up and down her hips, he pulled her back, so her ass was resting against his crotch. He moved his hands up towards her breasts, he squeezed them curiously, causing her to moan.

Shepard turned around in his arms, running her hands over his head. He was fascinating to look at, beautiful and graceful. They looked at each other for a few seconds, eventually giving into lust, lips crushing together, eager to explore and taste each other.

The poison in Thane's kiss hit Shepard quickly, although not unpleasant, she couldn't get enough of the taste. Strong arms lifted her up and carried her to life support.

Thane laid Shepard down on his cot, removing his jacket and vest before crawling over her. They continued their fervent kisses, hands exploring each other.

Thane lifted Shepard up slightly, pulling her dress over her head, leaving her breasts at his mercy. He curiously experimented with them, rubbing her nipples, feeling them harden under his callused hands, then pinching at the harden nubs, listening to the whimpering sounds of Shepard.

He flicked his alien tongue over the harden nubs, sucking on them, enjoying her delicious taste and the feel of her hot skin in his mouth. He repeated his efforts with the other nipple, before moving towards her legs.

Curling his fingers over the edge of her lacy panties, he slid them down her legs, revealing her completely. He looked down at the Human, exquisite and perfect. He saw a smile flash across her swollen pink lips, he returned the smile, kissing her thighs gently.

Thane ran his tongue over her wetness, her moans telling him, he was doing it right. He continued his ministrations, finding the tiny pink nub, he sucked at it, causing Shepard to groan loudly.

"Oh fuck, Thane", Shepard bucked her hips up to his face.

Thane gripped her around the legs anchoring her down on the cot, causing Shepard to growl. He entered a fused digit into her, exploring her, finding the spot in her that caused a string of groans.

He pumped his fingers in and out of her, working her clit with his tongue. Her undoing came quickly, her whole body shivering, violently shuddering.

"Oh fuck", Shepard managed to scream out.

Thane gave Shepard no rest, he removed his trousers, sliding in between her legs, he entered her in one swift movement. Her walls contracted around him, he groaned at his restriction in side of her.

Shepard felt light-headed, purple surrounded her, she didn't even know where she was, all she could see, was a beautiful green man, looking at her with lust filled eyes. He was moving within her, giving her body the most beautiful sensations.

"Harder, Thane", She pleaded.

Thane acquiesced to her pleads, beginning a brutal pace, causing them both to cry out in ecstasy. Shepard desperately gripped on to the sides of the cot, feeling another orgasm building up as intense as the previous one.

Thane felt her walls vice grip around his length, she was writhing around underneath him, making beautiful sounds, a cross between a whimper and a moan, her chest raising and falling rapidly and erratically.

"Gods, Thane, I love you", She choked out, her body going limp.

Her words pushed him over the edge, his body shuddering violently as he spilled into her, pushing gently, using her waning orgasm to complete his release.

He leant over her, kissing her tenderly, "I love you, Siha"

Shepard smiled sleepily, "Siha?

"I'll tell you what it means, when your rested", Thane manoeuvred them both into a comfy position on the cot, pulling a blanket over them. Shepard rested her head on his shoulder, a hand on his chest, lazily tracing the lines over his taut muscles.

"You look very agreeable in a dress, Siha"

Shepard smiled, "Maybe I'll wear them more often, just for you"

"That would be pleasant, although distracting for the crew"

Shepard chuckled sleepily before allowing her dreams to take her.

Thane watched the beautiful Human in his arms, she was very unique and completely  _dangerous_ in a dress.


	3. Dr Gavin Archer

 Doctor Archer watched his brother leave with the other students of Grissom Academy, he turned to see the scowling eyes of Commander Shepard fixated on him.

But that's not what he was paying attention too, it was the dress she was wearing, it looked like a long black shirt fashioned into a dress, buttons undone at the top revealing a delicate hint of cleavage, her heeled legs, long and tanned. She did  _not_  look like a solider, more a model, eyes following her everywhere she went.

Shepard strolled over to him, "I hope you remembered my warning, Doctor Archer"

"I have, Commander Shepard, despite what you believe, I want to make sure he's ok", he cast a look down her body.

Shepard noticed the Doctor's wandering eye, his look sending electricity all the way down to her core. Smirking, she strolled off slowly, as if she was daring him to follow her. She walked to the alleyway between the markets, where she first met Tali, ducking into a dark, hidden alcove.

Archer followed Shepard watching her turn into an alcove, he turned into the same alcove, to see a smirking Shepard, holding her panties in her hand.

"You want forgiveness, Doctor?"

"I do, Commander" Archer moved closer to her.

"So fuck me Doctor, and make me scream, otherwise, I'll shoot you", Shepard pulled out her pistol, making sure it was ready to fire.

It shouldnt have been a turn on, but coming out of her mouth, lust filled, icy blue eyes fixed on him, it was the sexiest thing, he'd ever seen. He moved quickly in front of her, "Tell me what you want"

Shepard run the tip of her pistol down his chest, moving towards the hardening bulge in his pants, "Kiss me, Doctor"

Lips crushed together, tongues exploring each others mouth. Archer moved his hands to the buttons on her dress, he undid them at a teasingly slow pace, Shepard point her gun at his temple.

"Speed up, Doctor"

Archer willingly obliged, making short work of her dress, he moaned realising she was completely naked underneath.

"Touch me, Doctor", Shepard demanded.

He ran his hands over her breasts, squeezing them hard, he took a nipple into his mouth, making her moan. His hands lowered, going in between her legs, she was wet, waiting for him. He probed her pink folds with his fingers, finding her clit, stroking it slowly, purposely, enjoy the sounds she made.

She looked at him through hooded eyes, her body involuntarily jerking at his touch. She gasped at the fingers being slowly entered into her. The fingers reached the spot in inside her, causing her walls to clench.

"Fuck me, now" Shepard breathed out.

Archer undid his pants, freeing his aching erection, he pulled her leg up to his hip, and thrust into her, crying out with need.

He moved within her slowly, tortuously, Shepard growled, pointing her gun into his temple again, this time he didn't do as she wished, continuing his slow pace.

"Harder, please", Shepard pleaded with him desperately, momentarily forgetting the gun still in her hand.

Archer thrust into her harder and quicker, causing Shepard to drop the gun in her hand. She gripped on to him, nails digging into his back. Her orgasm rushes to the surface, her walls clenching around his length.

"Shit, I...", She arched her back as her orgasm washed over her, wave after wave.

Archer felt his own release forcefully breaking through, her walls milking him, he spilled into her, joining her cries of pleasure and undoing.

Shepard's legs felt like jelly, her body shaking from the most intense orgasm. Archer moved away from her, setting her leg down.

They straightened themselves out in silence, Shepard picked up her gun, turning towards Archer, "I guess your forgiven, Doctor"

"Are you sure, Commander?", He looked at her lustful.

Shepard pointed her gun at him, "Perhaps not, I'll be back again, be ready to earn more forgiveness", Shepard walked away, smirking, she was gonna make forgiveness hard to get.

Archer watched the Commander leave, he was happy to never earn forgiveness, if that was what he got for trying.

He noticed her panties laying abandoned on the floor, he picked them up, sliding them into his pocket.

_Next time, I'm gonna rip that damn dress off her!_


	4. Zaal'Koris

Admiral Koris walked to the war room of the Normandy, to find Commander Shepard working furiously at one of the consoles. She was looking distinctly casual, her was wet, dripping down her back, soaking the fabric of her black dress. The dress clung to her slender frame.

Koris shook himself, she was Human and not attractive to him in the slightest.

Shepard looked up, "Admiral, can I help you?"

"I came to thank you personally, for saving my life"

"I'm just glad you got Rannoch back"

"Commander, we freely admit, we were wrong about you"

"What did you assume, Admiral?" Shepard cross her arms leaning back on the console, listening curiously.

"We thought you were, meek and humble"

Shepard snorted, "Your lucky I was on your side, people who aren't, end up dead"

Silence descended in the war room, before Shepard spoke again.

"Admiral, I have to ask, and Tali refuses to tell me, How do Quarians have sex?"

"Are you propositioning me, Commander?"

"I don't know, am I?"

"We have special clean rooms for that"

Shepard smirked, she could tell the Admiral was squirming underneath the mask, "Are your flustering Admiral?"

"Of course not"

Shepard smirked again, getting twisted pleasure out of teasing the Admiral, "Oh, I think you are, Admiral"

Shepard moved closer to the Admiral, face moving close to his mask, "Ever wondered what a Human woman sounds like, when she's coming, Admiral?"

"I...", Admiral Koris flustered.

"Want to find out, Admiral?", Shepard walked into the comm room, waiting for Koris to follow, and she knew he would.

Koris followed her, pushing her against the wall, "I assume, Human females are built like Quarian females?"

"According to research, we are very much a like"

"Research?"

Shepard removed her underwear, "Yes, Han'Gerrel is a man in need of some Human"

"Hmmm", was all the reply she got, as Koris probed in between her legs.

"So tell me, Admiral, nerve-stim...", Shepard gasped at his fingers, rubbing at her clit.

Koris ignored her, using his other hand to explore her breasts, pinching a nipple between his thumb and first finger. He slipped a finger into her, feeling her walls contract around it, it surprised him, Quarian females could do it, but not as voluntarily as she seemed to be doing.

He pumped his finger, in and out of her, finding the right spot to brush against, he used his thumb to tease her clit, drawing long moans out of her.

"Fucking...Quarians", Shepard groaned out.

Shepard closed her eyes, gripping on to anything within reach. Her orgasm came crashing down on her, body violently shuddering. She whimpered, her body going limp.

"Meek and humble, right?", Shepard managed, between erratic breaths.

"That could be changed, Commander", Koris stepped back from Shepard.

"Don't promise, what you can't deliver, Admiral", Shepard walked out the comm, straightening herself out along the way.

_That damn Human!_


	5. Major Coats

Major Coats sat at the bar in Silver Coast Casino, drinking to his fallen comrades, lost during the Battle of London. Everyone around him acted like there had never even been a war.

He noticed a red-head at the roulette table, wearing a very tight, strap less, leather dress. He walked to the roulette table, standing next to the red-head, turning to her. He saw a set of icy blue eyes looking at him. He recognised those beautiful eyes,  _Commander Shepard,_ he looked down her body, drinking in the alluring figure, she looked almost edible. His gaze returned to her eyes, she was smirking at him, before she turned away.

"Ouch, Love", Coats muttered.

"Win me Credits, Major and you win me", Shepard gave him a lustful gaze.

That was a challenge, Coats was more than happy to take on. Ever since seeing her in armour, running for the beam, he was attracted to her, strong and fierce, all men watched her.

Major Coats learned quickly, it must have been his lucky night, as he won 500 credits by a stroke of pure, jammy, luck, earning him, several envious looks from the men around the table.

"Come on, Major, you can buy me dinner" Shepard turned to walk away from the table.

Coats joined her, "I heard the Sushi restaurant has re opened"

Shepard smirked at him, catching his twinkling eyes, internally laughing, "It wasnt my fault", Shepard protested.

"Technically, it was, Love", Coats smirked again.

Shepard looked at him with mock admonition, "Lets go, Commander needs food before fun"

Dinner was a quick affair, after Al-Jilani had spotted the pair, looking very cosy. They paid and snuck out, before Al-Jilani could find them again.

Shepard dragged Coats to towards her apartment. Getting in the elevator, Shepard made the first move, crushing her body against his and claiming his mouth as her own.

Coats wrapped his arms around her, locking her in place against him, unwilling to release her. He felt hands on his chest, slowly undoing his shirt buttons, he internally chuckled at Shepard's sudden patience.

The lift doors slid open, releasing the pair into the hallway, Shepard pulled Coats towards her apartment. As soon as the apartment doors slid close, Coats reached for the zip on Shepard's dress, lowering it, watching the dress slide to the floor. Only thing covering Shepard now, was a pair of black panties.

Shepard turned towards Coats, pushing his jacket and shirt down his arms and discarding them somewhere. Her attentions turned towards his pants, forcefully undoing his belt buckle. As soon as the belt was off, her hand disappeared into his pants,  _jackpot!_ , she stroked his hardening length, as well as his ego apparently.

They made their way to the closest bedroom, Shepard pushing Coats backwards on to the bed, liberating him of his pants. Removing the last item of clothing she was wearing, she climbed on to the bed, planting kisses on him, on her way to his face.

Coats pulled Shepard down towards him, enjoying the feel of her breasts against his chest. Fervent kisses overtaking them both, Coats turned them over, pinning Shepard underneath him. He nipped her earlobe, drawing out a light gasp followed by a gentle moan as he moved down her neck, kissing along her collar-bone.

Coats laid an invisible path of kisses down her chest, stopping at her breasts, he flicked his tongue over a nipple, enjoying the little whimper Shepard made.

Moving down her body, Coats continued his ministrations. Kissing her thighs, achingly missing the apex between her legs. He spread her legs wide, opening herself up to him, using his fingers to probe her.

He ran his tongue over her pink folds, finding her clit, he licked and sucked on it, grazing his teeth against.

Shepard closed her legs around his head, arched her back, she nearly screamed at his teeth against her clit. She reached her hand down, tugging on his hair. She felt light-headed, her orgasm fast approaching.

Coats entered 2 fingers into her, drawing out her wetness, he withdrew his fingers to taste her, he re entered his fingers, pumping them in and out of her. Her walls constricted around his fingers.

Shepard threw her head back, arching her hips upwards, clit pulsating with excitement. She cried out as her orgasm hit her hard.

"Oh fuck", Shepard went limp against the bed, breathing hard. Once she had regained her composure, she smiled at Coats, "Now, its my turn"

Shepard stroked his length, he was already rock hard, but she wanted to tease him a little. She rolled her tongue over the tip, causing Coats to hiss out a breath. She looked at him intently, blue eyes matching blue eyes, as she took his length into her mouth. She sucked on his cock, slowly and purposely, Coats losing his self-control.

"Shepard...I wanna be in you"

Shepard smiled, straddling him, slowly lowering herself down on to cock, both groaning with pleasure. She started slow, rolling her hips back and forth, a teasing pace.

Coats reached up to play with her breasts, plucking at her nipples, making her whimper. Coats turned them both, holding her hands above her head, using his weight to pin her down.

"How bad do you want it, Commander?", Coats whispered in her ear.

"Fuck me hard, Please", Shepard pleaded.

Coats started a brutal pace, pounding into her as she matched his thrusts. Shepard raked her nails down his back, as he nipped into her neck.

Coats lent up to look her eyes, she matched his look as their bodies moved in rhythm together.

"Oh gods", Shepard cried out

He felt her walls tighten around him, her back arched as her orgasm took her. Watching her orgasm, was the sexiest thing he'd seen before, and his own release came crashing down on him.

"Shit, Love"

They gripped on to each other, her walls milking his cock. Covered in the afterglow of a great sex session, the smell of their union filling the room, Coats tenderly kissed her. She smiled against his lips and let out a little laugh.

"You're transferring to the Normandy, pronto", Shepard ordered.

"Oh really, Love", Coats kissed her again, "I'm the superior officer here"

Shepard laughed, "Dream on, Coats"

"I'll put in the request to Hackett, in the morning", Coats yawned.

They snuggled up together, Shepard falling asleep first, Coats looked at her, she looked...

_Angelic!_


	6. Admiral Hackett

Admiral Hackett stood at the bar watching the after war celebrations. All different species, united, comrades, toasting to the fallen.

Suddenly, a quiet fell over the room, Admiral Hackett turned to the focus of everyone's attention, he understood why everyone was awe-struck.

Commander Shepard had walked in with her crew, she looked radiant. Dressed in a floor length, one-shouldered, black gown. It had sheer panels down the side, revealing the perfect curve of her ass. She had the room, spell-bound.

Moving gracefully, saying Hello to familiar faces. She really was an inextinguishable flame.

Hackett watched her every move, watching her get closer to him, she smiled at him, eyes sparkling, she only ever did that for him.

"You're looking devastatingly handsome, Admiral", Shepard said beside him.

Hackett turn to her, "You're looking  _ravishing_ , Commander"

"Scrub up well, don't I?"

"All the men in this room are looking at you"

"I only want the attention of one man", Shepard gave him a dangerous look.

"Dance with me, Commander", Hackett lead Shepard to the dance floor.

Hackett pulled Shepard close to him, slipping one arm around her waist, "You smell like strawberries, Commander"

Shepard chuckled, "You wanna eat me, Admiral?"

"Tease", Hackett dipped Shepard, making her squeal a little, luckily no one heard.

"There's reporters in here, Admiral", Shepard had a mischievous look in her eyes.

"So, we'll continue this somewhere else, Commander", Hackett lead Shepard out of the ballroom. They continued until they got to a deserted shore front, overlooking the Thames.

Hackett pulled Shepard to him, claiming her mouth with his. Shepard eagerly responded, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

They broke apart briefly, "Where shall we go, Admiral?"

Hackett didn't reply, he led Shepard back to the docks, where the Normandy sat. The ship was totally devoid of life. They headed to the elevator, Shepard pouncing on Hackett again. Hackett felt around for the zip on Shepard's dress, Shepard turned to the side, lifting her arm, revealing the illusive zip.

Hackett gently backed Shepard out of the lift, pinning her against the wall, outside her quarters. He pulled her dress down, admiring the near naked Commander. Shepard smirked at him before pulling him to her again, continuing their fervent kisses.

Shepard fumbled around for the buttons on his dress jacket, forcefully pulling it open, pushing it off his shoulders, joining her dress on the floor. Shepard ripped his shirt open, buttons popping off.

"Patience, Girl", Hackett half admonished.

"Always wanted to do that", Shepard pulled his shirt down, "I'll repair it, then I'm keeping it"

Hackett undid the belt on his pants followed by the zip, "On your knees, girl"

Shepard got to her knees, freeing his erection. She looked up at him as she flicked her tongue over the tip. She smiled at his reaction, taking his full length in her mouth, moistening it with her saliva.

Hackett watched the red-head below him, her beautiful blue eyes looked up at him, as if for reassurance he was enjoying it. He stroked her hair gently and pulled her up to him, kissing her again.

He reached around her back, expertly removing her bra, dropping it on the floor. Moving to her hips, he pulled her panties down, slipping them into his pocket. He removed the rest of his clothes.

Hoisting her up, legs instinctively wrapping around his waist, using the wall to keep her in place. He entered her, causing Shepard to groan out his name.

"Hmm, Admiral", Her head leaning back against the wall, enjoying the delicious sensations, her superior officer was giving her.

Hackett moved within her, surprised at how tight she is. He enjoyed her groans and whimpers, noises just for him. He moved her from the wall, carrying her to bed. He gently manoeuvred them both to the bed, still inside of her.

He reached over and found the tie on Shepard's dressing gown. He pulled it free, pushing Shepard's arms over her head, he bound her hands to the bed.

Shepard whimpered in excitement, the thrill of being at her superiors officer's mercy. She watched him place something over her eyes, depriving her of most of her senses.

Hackett withdrew from her, moving down her body, spreading her legs wide. He ran his tongue over her wet folds, making her jump and gasp. He chuckled at her reaction, continuing his ministrations.

He directing his attention to her clit, sucking on it, making Shepard thrash around on the bed. Hackett swatted her ass.

"Be still, girl"

Shepard whimpered at the admonishment and relaxed back on the bed.

He continued his attention towards her clit, entering 2 fingers inside her. He knew she was in sweet torture, limited movement and lack of senses, made her extremely vocal.

"I hate you, Admiral", Shepard whimpered and moaned as her orgasm exploded, her body violently shuddered. She let out a guttural cry, getting hoarse and passing out.

Hackett looked at the limp Commander, getting worried, he removed her blindfold, stroking her forehead, "Shepard, come back to me, girl"

Shepard woke with a gasp, confused, "That...was one helluva an orgasm", she chuckled at the worried Admiral.

Hackett gave her a dangerous glare, "Lets see, if it happens again"

Hackett entered her forcefully, making Shepard gasp loudly. He pulled her hips upwards, holding her as he pounded into her. He felt her walls tightening around him, her body shuddered stiffly.

"Fuck, Fuck", Shepard desperately cried out, her breathing sounding close to hyperventilation. She arched her back up, crying out one more time, feeling Hackett join her.

"Wait for me, girl", Hackett spilled into her, his breathing matching hers.

"I think, I need a shower, Admiral", Shepard breathed out.

Hackett released Shepard, lifting her up, he carried her to the shower. Shepard held on to him as he washed her. He enjoyed having her in his arms, he'd been in love with the Commander for a long time.

"I love you, girl", Hackett dared to admit his secret.

Shepard laughed a little, "I love you, Admiral"

Hackett shut the water off and grabbed a towel. He lovingly dried her off, allowing her to do the same. He picked her up, carrying her to bed. They settled under the covers, Shepard moving to rest her head on his chest. Hackett kissed her forehead, smiling rather smugly.

_She's mine, finally!_


	7. Han'Gerrel

Admiral Han'Gerrel and other fellow Quarians stood in the lift, headed to newly promoted -Saviour of the Galaxy- Admiral Shepard's had invited them to a party to celebrate.

The lift doors opened, revealing Tali waiting for them. Tali was dressed in something distinctly human, apparently having quickly adapted to not having to wear the suits anymore.

"Welcome...to the *hic* party"

"Are you drunk, Tali?", Han asked, desperately trying not to laugh at his friend's daughter.

"Maybe a little...Admiral...Shepard got hold of Quarian blue whiskey, S-Shepard is the only non Quarian still drinking it"

Tali lead the 6 Quarians to the party, earning the Quarians a cheer as soon as they entered, but it quickly stopped, the women in the room staring hard.

"OK ladies, you all owe me money", Shepard took a sip of whiskey, "I said Quarian men were panty-wetting sexy, so pay up.

"Can see why you like him, Tali", Kasumi teased, motioning to Kal'Reegar.

Shepard and the others sniggered at Tali's obvious embarrassment, "Yeah Tali, claim him, before I do", Shepard nudged Tali.

"Shepard, how did you know what Quarian men looked like?", Tali asked her suspiciously.

"I didn't, but I was always curious", Shepard winked at Han before joining the Turians in the kitchen.

Han watched Shepard walk away, the black dress she was wearing, swaying in rhythm with her hips. She flicked her red hair off her shoulder. He saw the wink, the suggestive smirk, she was definitely giving him the green light.

Later on, Han and some of the men stood on the upper level. Han stood near the railings, giving him the perfect view of Shepard in the living area. He watched her laughing and joking. Every so often, she would cast her eyes upwards to him.

He felt something poke him, he turned toward Admiral Koris, "What?"

"You've stared at Admiral Shepard for the last 10 minutes"

"I havent", Han protested, much to the amusement of the other men.

Vega obviously found the situation funny, "Lola, even alien men, lose their minds around her"

"She saved the galaxy, also she could take on any man and leave them crying on the floor", Primarch Victus stated, glancing down at the Human Admiral.

The men nodded in agreement, as Shepard walked up the stairs, "Alright Gentleman, behaving I hope", Shepard lent against the railings, arms crossed.

"Hey Lola, give the Admiral some Lola love, he's been staring at you all night"

Shepard snorted, "With you lot close by, I'm kinky but I'm not a exhibitionist, Joker would probably film it", Some of the men sniggered at her bluntness.

"Hell yeah, the great Admiral Shepard and a Quarian Admiral, I'd retire on the royalties", Joker smirked at Han's embarrassment.

"Drink up, Admiral, you're gonna need it with that Human", Kal offered Han another glass of whiskey, which Han gladly accepted, he was not nearly drunk enough for this.

Shepard taking pity on Han, changed the subject, "This Quarian Whiskey tastes like Blueberries"

"I'm amazed you can still stand, Admiral, its strong even for a Quarian", Koris filled up her glass and she nodded in appreciation.

"So Admiral, your kinky in bed?", Vega winked at Shepard.

"That's for men to know and for little boys to never find out about", Shepard sauntered away from the group, laughing.

"Bang!, you've been shot down in flames, Vega", Joker mimicked firing a gun at Vega.

Han stood in Shepard's bedroom, looking picture on the wall, he quickly noticed it was a picture of Rannoch, taken from space. Next to it, was a picture of Earth, he admired the picture. Earth was beautiful to him, oceans of deep blue, lands both of green and orange. It was completed by swirls of brilliant white.

Shepard appeared beside him, "Beautiful, both planets"

"Yes, whats this area of land, is it desert?"

"Yeah, that's the Continent of Africa, I've been there, reminds me of Rannoch"

"Theres so much of Rannoch to explore, its overwhelming at times"

"At least now, you can explore her with your eyes fully open", Shepard smiled at him.

"Thanks to you", Han paused for a moment, "I'm ashamed of my actions, I was so narrow-minded in the war, I made terrible decisions"

"Including, nearly blowing me and Tali up"

"Yes, Tali has only just forgiven me for that", Han hung his head in shame.

Shepard place her hand on his shoulder, "I've made plenty of bad decisions, thing to remember though, you made the right decision when it mattered most"

"I made the right decision because I had an angry Human yelling at me, that was hard to ignore", Han moved closer to Shepard.

Shepard ran her hand down Han's back, settling it just above his belt, "Quarians and Geth have peace together, rebuilding is how you can make up for those mistakes"

"Thanks Shepard, I can see why the Geth think you as a Deity"

"Errr, what?", Shepard looked horrified, while Han laughed.

"I was joking"

Shepard hit him playfully, stumbling, letting strong arms catch her, "Sorry, I think the whiskey is kicking in", Shepard kissed him, pulling back, she licked her lips, "You taste like sugar"

"Is that a bad thing?", Han pulled her tighter to him.

"Hell no"

They locked lips again, Shepard leading them towards the bed. She locked the bedroom door. Shepard pushed Han on the bed, climbing on to him. She found a sweet spot underneath his ear, kissing and nipping at it, drawing a moan out of his mouth.

Han place his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them in a circular motion before letting his hands slide down her chest. He squeezed her breasts lightly, making her whimper little. He pulled the dress down, freeing her breasts. He explored the pink nubs in the middle, pinching them between his thumb and first finger.

"Like them do you?", Shepard give him a sexy smirk.

"Who wouldn't?, Han pulled her down, taking a nipple in his mouth, he sucked in hard, making Shepard whimper and squirm.

"Strip Admiral, I wanna see you naked", Han demanded, pushing her off his lap.

"How about wet and naked, Admiral", Shepard stripped her dress off as she walked towards the hot tub. Han watched her in fascinated, she had muscle, but she was soft, her ass bounced as she moved, hips swaying, almost beckoning him to them.

Shepard slipped into the hot tub, watching Han as he entered. "Strip Admiral, it's getting lonely in here", Shepard watched him strip in awe, he was amazing to look at, muscles defined, with the most beautiful skin tone. One thing caught further attention. He was extremely gifted, Shepard couldn't help but lick her lips.

"Now I know why, Quarian women have such big hips, are those ridges?"

"Yes, are Human men different?"

Shepard laughed, "Get in here, I need to test that thing out"

Han stepped into the hot tub, sitting on the edge, allowing Shepard access to his already hard cock. Shepard positioned herself in between his legs, taking his length in her hands, she licked her lips and flicked her tongue over the tip. She smiled as he moaned deep, apparently the tip was very sensitive. Running her tongue down the length, she watched his face, eyes gazing intently at her.

Han looked down at the Human, blue eyes staring at him, filled with lust and delight, as she took his length in her mouth. He knew he wasnt gonna last long with her, she was fucking sexy as hell and she knew it, well aware of how to use it.

Shepard stood up, leaning her breasts against Han chest, "How do you wanna fuck me, Admiral?"

"To start, hard and fast, like I own you", Han pulled Shepard out of the tub, laying her on the floor, leaving her legs resting in the hot tub.

"Own me, Admiral", Shepard smirked.

Han moved in between her legs, immediately using his tongue against her pink folds. Brutal in his ministrations, his fingers gripping hard against her thighs, holding her open. He entered his tongue in her entrance, trying hard to stop a thrashing Shepard escape his grip. He moved his tongue against her clit,  _victory_ , he found the sweet spot, sucking and nipping the pink nub, spurred on by Shepard's desperate, crying groans.

"Oh gods...fuck Han...fuck", Shepard gripped his hair, her body shivering and shaking, her groans becoming hoarse and louder, Han was convinced people would hear, but he didn't care, he thought no other has made her scream like that.

"Shit, fucking Quarian", Shepard shouted before losing control of her body, she laid back, breathing very erratically, like she had run hard, that was one helluva endurance test. Shepard felt herself being pulled closer to the hot tub, calf muscles against solid shoulders.

Han planned to be relentless with Shepard and he meant it. He started sliding into her, meeting some resistance, she was tighter than Quarian women, he could feel every ridge in his length roaring to life against her tight walls. He finally managed to fill her completely, stopping inside her, allowing her walls to adjust to his width.

"Fuck me Admiral, now", That was all Han needed to spur him into action.

He pounded in and out of her, Shepard matching his thrusts, they crashed together, as if trying to out fuck each other, Han ultimately having the upper hand. He pulled out of her, flipping her over.

He entered her again, brutally, making Shepard scream expletives. He gripped on her hips, snapping her back to him as he thrust into her.

Shepard felt her body being thrust upwards against the cold bathroom floor, he was fucking her in the way she liked, hard and brutal, but he was lacking in one thing, at least she thought he did.

Han spanked her ass, making her cry out in delight, "You like that, Human?"

"Oh fuck, yes"

Han spanked her again, harder with repeated spanks until her ass cheek was red, he moved to the other cheek, "Are you mine, Human?".

"Yes, please don't stop", Shepard pleaded.

Han resumed his brutal fucking of Shepard, until intense orgasms came crashing together. He felt Shepard tighten around him, convulsing.

"Oh fuck, fuck", Shepard cried out, as she climaxed, meeting Han's as he spilled into her.

"Keelah", he cried out, Shepard's walls milking the last of his orgasm.

They both laid on the floor of the bathroom, struggling to piece themselves back together.

"That...was how you fuck a woman", Shepard laughed.

"You know how to spur a man on", Han replied pulling Shepard towards him.

"You think they heard us?"

Han laughed, "Maybe, you were pretty loud"

"Your fault, Admiral, carry me to bed, I cant move"

Han picked Shepard up in his arms, carrying her to the bed and resting her on it. Shepard pulled him close to her, settling in his arms.

A knock interrupted their snoozing, "What you want?", Shepard asked annoyed.

"Are you ok, Admiral, we heard screaming", Joker said among the sniggers of the others.

"Yeah, I'm fine, now fuck off before it gets really loud", Han laughed at Shepard's obvious annoyance.

"Shhh you, I'm trying to sleep, some Quarian Admiral has worn me out"

"He must have been very good"

"He was", Shepard said as she nodded off.

Han smiled kissing her forehead, she didn't know it, but she was his saviour, he was thankful that she had forgiven him.

_And worn that damn dress!_


	8. Admiral Anderson

Admiral Anderson received the Horizon report from Staff Commander Alenko, he winced slightly at the contents, Shepard was probably steaming angry by now.

Sure enough, the flame haired Commander stormed into the room, Anderson didn't have time to avoid the fist heading for his face.

"Why didn't you tell me, Alenko was Horizon? I had to hear it from the Illusive man. So much for trust Anderson", Shepard turned to walk out, a strong arm pulling her back.

"You disappeared for two years, now working for Cerberus, you think your trusted, Commander?"

"I was dead, Admiral, D-E-A-D, DEAD!, You have no idea how hard it is for me, losing two years, my reputation pissed on from a great height, my former lover calling me a traitor. Then theres you Admiral, you don't trust me, your former XO, you let Alenko and others claim, I was unstable and a liar", Shepard paced around the room, furious she was still wearing that god awful dress and weapon-less, "Mark my words Admiral, when the reapers come knocking, deaths will not be on my head, they will be on yours, Alenko's, the Alliance, the Council. Blood on your hands, I hope you can live with that"

Anderson rubbed chin and his temple, head pounding after Shepard's rant. It was most definitely Shepard, no one else dared talked to him like that. Anderson suddenly realised she was in a dress, he'd never seen her wear one before, "Shepard, Why are you in a dress?"

Shepard turned to sneer at him, "Because I can't seduce, a multi millionaire criminal, in full armour, can I"

"Do I want to know, Shepard?"

"I wouldn't tell you anyway, can't trust you"

Hearing those words stung Anderson, even though he knew she probably didn't mean them, it hurt to hear her faith in him had suffered a crippling blow.

"I'm off to get drunk with the crew", Shepard tried to turn away from Anderson, but he held her in place by her arms.

"I'm sorry, I had to know it was really you. Did you really die?"

Tears formed into Shepard's eyes, "Yes, I was spaced saving Joker, I suffocated as I fell into Alchera's atmosphere"

Anderson pulled Shepard into his arms, resting his cheek against her temple. He breathed in her scent, she still smelled like mint and strawberries. On the SR1, he could always tell where Shepard had been, the familiar fruity smell always lingered in the air.

He pulled her back to look in her eyes, "I'll do what I can for you Shepard", he used his thumbs to wipe her tears away, kissing her forehead.

He pulled back, her lips catching his own, she even tasted like strawberries. The pair looked at each other briefly, before giving into the lust that had awoken in them both.

They tasted each others mouths, it was tender and gentle, both thought about it happening , but expected it not too. Anderson slipped his arms around her waist, keeping her tight to him.

"We can't, not here", Shepard pulled away.

"Come to my apartment, 20:00"

Shepard nodded, kissing him one last time before walking out of the office.

Anderson waited for Shepard to show up and right on time, she arrived. She entered, fierce blue eyes, burning into his soul. He pulled her too him, fervent kisses melted the galaxy away.

Anderson lead Shepard to the living room. He had moved the sofa closer to the fire, determined tonight should be romantic and not cheap sex. He offered her a glass of wine, which she gladly accepted, slipping herself into his lap.

They kissed tenderly, Shepard slowly undoing his shirt to touch the dark skin underneath. He had the marks of a seasoned soldier with the physique to match.

Anderson felt around for a zip on Shepard's dress, "How do you get this dress off?", he asked, voice hinted with annoyance.

Shepard chuckled, standing up, expertly removing the dress and allowing it to slide to the floor, "Like that, Admiral"

Anderson stared at the young Commander, she was wearing possibly the most criminal underwear. She wore a corset, that tied up a the front, and a g-string, red in colour. He quickly pulled her back on to his lap, hands finding the criss cross line of ribbon that kept the corset together. He found the bow and strangely a tag attached, he looked at her and then the tag.

_To the SEXIEST Admiral to ever exist,_

_I come with real strawberries and cream,_

_Happy Birthday_

_Love Lily-Rose, super sexy badass._

Anderson chuckled, "Strawberries and cream, huh?"

"Oh yes Admiral, I'm the birthday cake, they are the topping", Shepard fumbled around in a bag, pulling out the yummy treats.

Shepard dipped a strawberry into the cream, rubbing it on his lips, flicking her tongue over the cream. Shepard fed him the strawberry, she took a bite, kissing him.

"I thought you were the birthday cake, not me", Anderson teased.

"You better remove the ribbon then"

Anderson untied the bow, pulling the ribbon out of each hole, the corset coming apart to show her skin underneath. He cast the corset away, admiring her body, he ran his hands over her breasts, squeezing them. He dipped the strawberry into the cream, rubbing the strawberry over both nipples, eating the strawberry with a taste of Shepard lingering on it.

He squeezed her breasts together, sucking on the cream covered nipples in turn, cream definitely tasted better on Shepard. She groan, throwing her head back, making it all the more pleasurable for Anderson.

Before long, the strawberries were gone, leaving just the cream. Anderson laid Shepard down on the sofa, removing her underwear. He made a trail of cream, from her lips to her wet folds, she gasp at the coldness. Anderson kissed her, his kisses moving down her body, licking the cream as he went. He got down in between her legs, flicking his tongue over her clit, making her moan and whimper.

He smiled, dripping more cream on to her folds, licking it all off. Forgetting the cream the third time, he suckled on her clit, enjoying the crying moans from the younger officer.

Shepard looked up at him, desperation in her eyes, "I need you now, Admiral"

Anderson removed the rest of his clothes, freeing his painfully restricted erection. He entered her, covering his body with his. They kissed tenderly as their bodies synced in rhythm, a slow gentle pace. They both knew it wasnt just sex, it was love-making, neither wanting to rush it, just enjoying each other.

"Harder, Admiral", Shepard pleaded.

He obliged, taking on a much harder pace as he kissed her neck. He sensed her orgasm soaring to the surface. Picking up the pace so he could join her with a mutual orgasm.

"Oh, Admiral", Shepard whimpered out.

Anderson groaned as he filled her, her convulsing walls, milking the last of his orgasm.

Shepard laughed a little, "That was amazing Admiral"

"Call me David, Lily", he kissed her as they snuggled up by the fire.

Anderson breathed in Shepard's scent, guilty that he doubted her, he knew better that she would never betray him of all people. Alenko had a lot to answer for, for now he didn't care, Alenko doesn't have her now.

Anderson her soft snores from Shepard, she looked peaceful and heavenly, he pressed a kiss against her forehead.

_I love you, Lily_


	9. Joker

Joker stood in his dress blues, nervous, waiting for Shepard to arrive. He wondered what she would show up in, she's not exactly the most girly of girls, but that was just one of reasons he loved her so much. She was funny, insane and real badass and she was his.

It was that damn dress that Kasumi forced Shepard into that sparked off the relationship. She looked damn fine in it, Shepard spent thirty, cock twitching, minutes in the co pilot's chair, legs exposed, teasing him. He was looking and she knew it, sometime after that, he was in her bed, snuggled up to her naked form, after an amazing sex session. Joker never left after that night, Shepard wouldn't let him and he didn't wanna leave.

The music started and Joker's heart lurched up to his throat, Garrus patted him on the back, Joker smiled at him before turning around. He looked down the aisle, to see the most beautiful woman ever smiling back at him.

Shepard walked towards him with Admiral Hackett on her arm. She wore a full length, white silk gown, hugging her figure until it reached her knees, then it trailed out behind her, big lace straps completing the dress. Her hair was down, curly, the way he liked it, a tiara attached the veil to her hair. She looked like a goddess walking, Joker felt like the luckiest bastard alive.

Admiral Hackett placed a kiss on her cheek, looking like a proud father, as he gave her hand to Joker. Admiral Anderson standing with them at the altar, officiating the ceremony. He also looked proud and honoured that he was asked to marry them.

Shepard and Joker said their vows to each other, sealing them with a prolonged kiss, that Anderson had to interrupt with a  _ahem_. Joker noticed Kaidan's solemn face, he tried everything he could to get Shepard back, but Shepard told him in no uncertain terms, that she was in love with Joker.

During the party, the happy couple made a break for it, back to their hotel room. Joker was itching to get that dress off her, she teased him for an hour solid on what she was wearing underneath. Which, much to Joker's delight and instantly hard erection, was absolutely nothing.

Shepard stood before her husband, wearing nothing but her veil and heels. She crawled on the bed, she had a dangerously lustful look in her eyes. Joker watched her play with her nipples, moaning, before watching a hand slide down her toned stomach, fingers disappearing between her legs, finding her clit. She threw her head back, moaning.

Joker felt like he was gonna explode, this was  _his_  wife, dangerously sexy and completely his. He stripped, climbing on to the bed, hovering over his wife. She pulled his lips to hers, tongues massaging against each other.

Joker moved down to her neck, placing tender kisses over her tattoo of his name. A tattoo she got after realising, every morning he kissed the same spot, so she made that spot his. Joker got a tattoo of her name on his chest, the very spot she slept every night, her safe zone as she called it.

He rubbed a thumb over her nipple, before taking it into his mouth. He loved the little moans she made. He moved down her stomach, sensing her tense up and not in a good way. He looked up at her, confusion etched on his face.

"I'm pregnant, Joker"

Joker felt his world suddenly fall into place, completed. He placed tender kisses on her stomach, he gave her a little smile, she returned it. Filled with love and lust for his wife, he kissed a trail to her thighs, his beard tickling against her folds, making her whimper.

"Joker, I need you now", Shepard pleaded.

Joker acquiesced to his wife's wishes, sliding back up her body, kissing her. He gently entered her, resting his body on hers, his hands locking around hers. He moved within her, finding a gentle, loving rhythm, she moved to match his thrusts, capturing his lips with her own.

"More Joker", Shepard demanded.

He sped up, thrusting deeper into her, looking into her eyes, green matching blue, love they shared between them, always made their love-making perfect. Shepard broke eye contact first, throwing her back, her orgasm hitting breaking point.

"I love you, Joker", Shepard breathed out, feeling her release come.

"I love you", Joker replied in kind, crying out as his filled her.

They stayed connected, forehead to forehead, for a while, neither wanting to return to reality just yet. Joker moved off Shepard, immediately resuming their normal sleeping position. Only this time, there was an extra person laying with them, nestled in safely within his wife.

Joker placed a hand on her stomach, her hand joined his, "Our baby", he whispered.

Shepard smiled, snuggling into him, "I'll wear that dress one last time before I'm too fat for it"

Joker laughed, "I'll thank Kasumi for it"

_Oh boy, will I thank her!_


End file.
